Darkness meets Fire
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: In fairytales, the Princesses are meant to be with Princes. But what if the princess has feelings for the Knight instead. There is the highly sought after charming Prince, and the hot headed but sweet Knight. Worst of all, both of the guys are related. Who will Jez choose? CHAPTER ONE UP NOW.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Stay here." She whispered with urgency. _

_Unable to speak, the little boy nodded, his lips tightly pressed into a thin line. He stared into her warm eyes and he knew she was there to protect him. _

"_Good boy, I'll come for you later." Finally, she sighed and hugged him close. Before leaving, she pressed her lips to his forehead. "Be safe." And she pulled the canvas over his small body, secretly hoping that he would stay hidden in a cart of hay._

_He trembled, but he listened to his mother and stayed there without moving a single inch._

_He couldn't see much as it was too dark even with his powers. The only source of light came from the full moon. The full moon that caused whatever that was happening. _

_However, his hearing was sensitive enough. He could still hear the wind blowing, the leaves hustling, the sound of his mother voice, and the voice of their gardener. _

_He heard the sound of a bag of gold coins, and the sound of approaching footsteps even it was far away._

"_Hurry now!" The gardener voice came out in hushed tones. _

_The little boy heard his mother climbed under the canvas. A familiar hand laced into his and he felt her squeezed it tight. _

_Then the cart speed onto the dusty road._

_The little boy wasn't sure of what was happening. He didn't know why everything was a chaos when it was perfectly peaceful hours before. He didn't know why his father was laying on the steps to the throne, covered in blood. He didn't know why that man had his father's crown on his head. All that he knew was that all he had left was his mother…And that they were leaving this horrible place, which was once their home. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY, so here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it and check out my other stories as well. Okay, bye! **

**Prologue**

"_Stay here." She whispered with urgency. _

_Unable to speak, the little boy nodded, his lips tightly pressed into a thin line. He stared into her warm eyes and he knew she was there to protect him. _

"_Good boy, I'll come for you later." Finally, she sighed and hugged him close. Before leaving, she pressed her lips to his forehead. "Be safe." And she pulled the canvas over his small body, secretly hoping that he would stay hidden in a cart of hay._

_He trembled, but he listened to his mother and stayed there without moving a single inch._

_He couldn't see much as it was too dark even with his powers. The only source of light came from the full moon. The full moon that caused whatever that was happening. _

_However, his hearing was sensitive enough. He could still hear the wind blowing, the leaves hustling, the sound of his mother voice, and the voice of their gardener. _

_He heard the sound of a bag of gold coins, and the sound of approaching footsteps even it was far away._

"_Hurry now!" The gardener voice came out in hushed tones. _

_The little boy heard his mother climbed under the canvas. A familiar hand laced into his and he felt her squeezed it tight. _

_Then the cart speed onto the dusty road._

_The little boy wasn't sure of what was happening. He didn't know why everything was a chaos when it was perfectly peaceful hours before. He didn't know why his father was laying on the steps to the throne, covered in blood. He didn't know why that man had his father's crown on his head. All that he knew was that all he had left was his mother…And that they were leaving this horrible place, which was once their home. _

**OOOOO**

**Chapter 1**

_**13 years later**_

"Princess, Princess Jezebel!" He panted, trying to catch up with me. Well, he was barely succeeding in it; there was a huge gap between us.

I ignored the voice, and continued walking ahead. No one was going to stop me from leaving the palace today, nobody. Not even my guardian slash teacher. I hummed the familiar tune in my head, as I hear the sound of my boots splashing into the water. My pants were tucked into my boots, my red hair hidden under a leather cap.

I would rather let my hair flow freely while I ran, however, that would make me noticeable even from a mile away. Okay, maybe that was slightly exaggerated. Still, I didn't want to take the risk.

I turned back to check on Harvey, my guardian. He had decided to stop and rest under a tree. Sweat dripped down his face and he was wiping it with his handkerchief. As usual, I win.

The familiar landscape took its shape. The old wooden tree house sat perfectly on the tree, undisturbed. Small wooden planks were nailed onto the bark of the tree, leading up to the tree house. I climbed up and took out the necklace which I tucked it under my shirt. Many people thought the key I hung around my neck was just a fake. Not many knew it actually opened something.

Click. The lock clicked open. I pushed the hatch opened and glanced around. It had been a few weeks since I last visited this place. A fine layer of dust covered the wooden floor. Shutting the hatch, I walked towards the huge window.

A palace could be seen on the other hill, and a village surrounded beneath it. A high concrete wall was built around the base of the hill, separating the villagers from the outside world. The burn marks could still be seen on certain walls of the palace.

I sighed as I let my hair fall loose. I didn't remember much, but the Lovett's Kingdom, formerly known as the Blackthorn's Kingdom used to be so different. I was only four back then and my memories were blurry. Nonetheless, I remembered that King Blackthorn was a close friend of my father's. The King and Queen would always send us gifts, and whenever they visited father would make sure that they get the best treatment from the servants and everyone else, and vice versa.

Other than that, there was this little boy that always tagged along as well. I couldn't remember his name, but I was pretty sure it starts with an 'M'. We were close enough back then, and would have play dates and things like that. Heck, he was also the one that gave me this tree house.

It was all that he left me with.

On this very same day thirteen years ago, something terrible happened to the Blackthorn's Kingdom. My father's dear friend was murdered and the prince and the queen disappeared. No one knew where they went. There were rumors circulating, and each was a different version. Some had say that both the Queen and the Prince had died, some say they were living in the human lands, some say that they were still alive but living under a different name, worst of all, some even say that they were eaten by werewolves…The same werewolves who had killed the King and took over the kingdom.

I remembered the night where father held my hands in his, his eyes sad and his lips in a frown. Mother stood by his side, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, daddy?" The four-year-old Jez asked.

Father breathed in and spoke, "Do you remember King Blackthorn?"

"You mean Uncle Armand, the one who always bring me strawberries?"

Father tried his best to explain the situation to a little girl. He tried not to make it too gory with the details. But then, his facial expressions told me everything I needed to know.

The very next day after that, I woke up to find a surprise at my windowsill. A small bronze key was what I found. There was a note attached to it written in a child's writing.

_Keep it safe_

Those three words I had stored it permanently in my heart and mind. It was the only thing that was left by the Blackthorns. And I had kept it with me ever since.

**OOOOOO**

By the time I reached back home, it was already sundown.

With years of practice from sneaking out, I managed to climb into my window in a matter of seconds. Yup, I was just in time to get prepared for dinner. My bath was already drawn, and my dress hung and shoes prepared. Well, this was a life of a princess. Everything is always prepared for you. It can get annoying, trust me, especially when you can't choose what to eat or what to wear.

Still, the trip today had worn me out and it was delightful to have them all prepared.

I ran down the stairs, dodged the servants, muttered a few greetings and…arrived at the table. Just in time. Mother was already seated, shaking her head slightly at me. Father sat at the very front, drinking his glass of blood.

_As usual, late, _Uncle Bracken spoke in my mind.

I stuck out my tongue at him and took a seat next to mother. She has a slight smile on her lips, a knowing look in her eyes. She might not be a vampire, but she seemed to know what we were thinking. Yes, my mother was a human. Everyone knew that there was a fine line between both the human world and the Nightworld. You were not supposed to mix with each other.

Guess what, my parents broke the rule. Well, father actually kidnapped my mom in the starting; well at least that was his plan. I mean she was absolutely gorgeous for a human, with her dark red hair and captivating eyes. No wonder my dad would be tempted to kidnap her. He planned to kill her in the end. Somehow, the soulmate principle happened and boom, they were in love.

They got married and she decided to stay human and have half vampire half human children. Well that's me. She missed her human family as well, and she tried to visit them. But the human villagers from her village just called her a betrayer and chase after her with pitchforks and torches. Her own family asked her to leave and never visit them again.

And they called vampires heartless.

"Where have you been today, Jez?" Father questioned, with a knowing tone.

"Oh, just in my room, reading up on Nightworld history." I replied with an innocent tone.

"Oh really," He said with fake surprise. "I thought you would have sneaked out and run to the land across like a crazy, wild child.

I stuffed a piece of chicken in my mouth. "Well, I'm not the one who named his own daughter a wicked, shameless woman." I smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, being the gracious king that I am, I'll let my daughter win."

I feigned surprise. "Oh, thank you father, so, so much for allowing me, you dear daughter to win." I clasped my heart and sighed dramatically.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

**OOOOO**

I covered my self with my book as I yawned. Ugh, listening to the people's problems and appeals were so boring. I shifted uncomfortably in my smaller throne, next to the King's and the Queen's larger ones.

It was only midday, and a long line of people could still be seen, all the way from the front doors to the door leading to the throne room.

_Must I be here?_ I groaned mentally, sending the message to my father, the King.

He replied shortly after. _Yes dear, you have to learn all these to be my successor in the future._

I rolled my eyes, _which is when, a century from now? You can choose not to age, dad._

I could almost hear his mental laugher. _Count this as punishment from yesterday. Besides, I'm having so much fun having you here._

_Hmph_, my reply was short. I adjusted my crown; silently wishing that someone would bring some exciting news to my dad this could be cut short.

This was when one of the royal guards rushed up to the bottom of the throne. He then bowed down and held out a letter with his both hands.

"Your Majesty, here I have a letter from the Youngblood's Kingdom." He said. The Youngblood Kingdom was one of the neighboring Vampire kingdoms.

The royal advisor took the letter and opened it.

"Youngblood?" Father continued, "Royal advisor, read out the letter please."

The royal advisor cleared his throat, "Yes, your majesty." He opened the folded paper. "Princess Jezebel Redfern from one of the many Redfern Kingdoms is invited to attend the eighteen birthday celebration of Prince Adrian Youngblood of the Youngblood Kingdom on the fifteen of April. Prince Adrian will to be choosing a bride on this very day as well."

"Fifteen of April, that is three days from now." I muttered.

Mother began to smile. "From what I heard, he is a very handsome fellow." Her eyes twinkled.

"Good looks will not take you anywhere, mother." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I'm not going."

Father was silent the whole time we were talking. He then laughed abruptly. I shot him a weird look. There was a look in his eyes that suggested something…something that I would not like.

"Of course you are attending sweetie." Father said. "You are already seventeen. It is time for you to get married soon."

I inhaled sharply. "What, no, I don't want to get married. Not yet," Then added, "I don't even know the guy!"

He shooed my excuses off, "You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other after marriage."

Shocked, I stared at him with disbelief. "But, but…"

"No buts, you are going."

"If he doesn't choose me and chose someone else instead, then your efforts will all be wasted." I insisted. "I'll not be chosen anyways so there's no point of going right?"

"No. I say you are going."

I groaned and shifted my attention to my mother. "Mom, please say something." I pleaded. "Okay, what if I stop sneaking out and study instead. I'll listen to both of you and follow the rules."

Dad rubbed his chin, "Hmm that is a good tempting offer…however, my answer is final. But-

I broke him off. "Dad, are you serious?"

"Let me finish my sentence first," He shushed me with a finger, "My answer is final but if you go, I'll allow you to go out and explore every twice a week and no more listening to people's complains." Smirk. "Good enough?"

A wide smile formed on my lips. "Okay, deal!" I did a very un-princess thing. I ran up to him and grinned happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I engulfed him into a hug. "I love you, dad!"

I skipped, yes skipped, down the steps and pulled my royal maid, Jeanne along. "Come on, Jeanne, we have some packing to do!"

From the corner of my silvery blue eyes, I could see my parents shaking their heads at me, smiles graced their lips.

_What are we to do with you, Jezebel?_ Dad thought with a smile.

**A/N: Hmm, any idea who Prince Adrian might be? Could it be Morgead? Well, keep guessing and next chapter will be uploaded soon! :D Remember to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the late update. I was having my trial exams and couldn't write. But I made sure that it was long. Forgive me c: and I hope you enjoy it. **

"Wow," I heard Jeanne, my maid breathed. Her eyes shone in amazement.

I glanced at the surroundings. In the huge hall with marble columns and fine architecture, princesses and their royal servants with their luggage filled the room, socializing while waiting in line for the royal advisor to register them. But the impressive size of the hall was not what I find absolutely breathtaking. Instead, I could not take my eyes off the huge painting of the map of the kingdoms that the Youngbloods conquers.

The Youngbloods might not be as powerful as the Redferns; nonetheless, they were one of the most powerful vampire kingdoms in the Night World.

"Jez," I hear a familiar voice called.

A bubbly platinum blonde half ran towards me, her older sister walked in a slower pace behind her, their servants trailing behind.

"Jade, Kestrel" I hugged them, "I haven't seen you both in ages. How are things?"

Jade grinned, "Fine, Rowan is on her trip, Ash is just the way he has always been, causing trouble,"

"Like usual." Kestrel added. She then smiled playfully. "So, what made Jez Redfern attend a party like this? And, especially one that includes a future king looking for a queen."

"I struck a deal with my old man."

"I see you learnt well, cousin." Kestrel said. We walked in sync towards the line. Jade was distracted and headed off to meet the other princesses.

After our attendances were marked, a short brief by the royal advisor, and our keys to our chambers handed to us, we went our separate ways. We were supposed to prepare ourselves and had dinner with the queen. Next morning, we will meet with the Royal Family. Then, later that night would be the night of the celebration of Prince Adrian birthday, also the night where the bride would be chosen.

As long as we kept to the rules and steer clear of the restricted areas in the palace, we were allowed to carry out our own activities during our free time here.

Wow, what fun. I thought to myself as I read the list of rules.

I heard the door of my room clicked shut. Jeanne placed down the luggage in a corner and opened up the curtains.

"Thanks Jeanne." I murmured to my royal maid, while I continued reading.

"You need not say that, Princess." Jeanne smiled. "I'm your maid, it is my duty."

"That does not mean that I should be mean and ungrateful to the servants." Then I laughed, unladylike at all. I came across a ridiculous rule in the rules. "Jeanne, Jeanne, hear this." I exclaimed. "When the princesses are to meet with Prince Adrian, or any of the royal family, one should not squeal, scream, faint or throw your own selves at the prince. Violence and aggressive behavior should be avoided."

Jeanne giggled and tried her best not to laugh manically like me. A dress in her hand, she beckoned me with her hand towards the ready drawn bath.

It was time to get ready for dinner with the queen.

OOO

Everything moved with a fast pace the next day, and within a few seconds, it was dusk.

I was long prepared, as I didn't really care much on the specific details or my untamed hair. I do not find the point of having a hair as high as a tower or wearing a dress with hundreds of layers beautiful. Actually, they looked ridiculous.

I was dressed simple, clad in beige off shoulder dress, with draped sleeves till my elbows. To tame my fiery red hair, Joanna had in done in a loose one side braid; adorned by small white daises, a golden tiara on the top of my head.

As long as I looked presentable, that was fine with me.

So, as the rest of the princesses, okay most, had their maids running around, worrying their heads off, and changing their dresses again and again wanting to look most outstanding…I was sitting calmly in my room, utterly bored.

Everyone in the palace had their feet running constantly, including the guards, servants and even the royal advisor. Well, it is the Prince's birthday; I would say that was a big deal.

I was already bored from eavesdropping on the conversations of the people in the palace. They didn't really have much to say, all they talked about was how good looking the Prince was.

What fun.

I needed to get out of this chamber. I needed fresh air….soon, before I suffocate from this and die.

OOO

The leaves crunched beneath my boots; the wind blew and whispered softly and the loose strands of my braid danced along with the wind.

I must say, the Youngbloods have pretty impressive landscapes. I admired the scenery, leaning against an old tree.

I had sneaked out from my chamber. It was not an easy task. People were rushing in all directions and it was not simple to stay unseen.

The servant stairway was a few rooms away and it lead directly to the outside through the kitchen door.

Thankfully, I succeeded in making my escape and here I was.

No doubt, I was pretty impressed with myself. I really out did myself.

Beaming at my own achievement, I did not realise that I was not alone. I had unwanted company.

There was some sounds of leaves rustling from above and then a gently thud behind me followed by a laugh.

Immediately I turned and my eyes met the stranger.

Green was the first colour I saw.

His green eyes held a soft humour and curiosity. He was considerably tall, dark lashes framed his eyes and combed black hair on his head.

"What is a princess doing out in the open when she should be inside ready to meet the prince?" He spoke, eyes darting from my crown to my leather boots.

"Well, I got lost." I replied. I was not supposed to leave the chambers according to the rules and I was hoping that he would not know that.

Guess what, he did.

"Don't fear, I wouldn't report you." He assured. "But you will have to tell me why you are wearing boots?"

I was planning to ask him to mind his own business, until I remembered his offer. I should be on his good side if I planned to please father.

"They are more comfortable than the glass shoes that we are told to wear. And since the dress covers it, I thought why not." I said.

He nodded slowly, clearly thinking about the logic behind my answer.

I walked to the door, and paused."Since I told you the reason, I would assume that you will not tell on me." It was a statement.

He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." He had a slight smirk in his tone.

OOO

Royals filled the throne room, music played by the royal musicians, party guests swayed to the music.

The food table was my favourite. Most of the guests here might be vampires, nonetheless it did not mean that we do not enjoy human food. Well and the glasses of blood of course.

Everything was prepared, even the guests had all arrived. There was only one thing missing... The prince himself.

I glanced around the room. Well, the prince was not the only young male at the celebration.

A fair share of young guards were present as well, the royalties, princes from other kingdoms... I saw a few familiar faces, mostly my cousins, Delos, James and Quinn. Technically, Quinn was not a born Redfern but he was a turned vampire. Well he was in the family.

There was even a few human royals present, especially those from the more powerful and affluent kingdoms. The ones that either had a diplomatic relationship with the Nightworld kingdoms or had marriages in between.

Personally, I was not a fan of humans, after what they did to my mom. But I figured not all humans are bad, some still get along with us.

However there was one Redfern I loathed, and that was Lily Redfern. She was giggling and flirting away with a circle of knights. She somehow find joy in embarrassing me. I had no clue why. What did I ever do to make her hate me so much?

All I ever did to her was put honey in her comb when I was three. We were at a lake and the comb got stuck in her hair and she hit a beehive and the bees chased after her.

Okay...maybe I did humiliate her in public but I was three. I didn't know it was wrong. That is what every bored child would do.

Lost in my thoughts, I did not hear the trumpets, signalling that the prince had arrived, and we were to clear the floor.

And I was standing right in the middle of the carpet leading to the throne.

Luckily, I snapped out soon enough and with quick reflexes, i moved four steps backwards, blending into the rest of the guests.

Unfortunately, I was not protected from my evil relative, Lily Redfern.

When Prince Adrian was approaching with his knights and the King by his side, Lily pushed me forwards before i could even see the arriving people. It happened swiftly, one second I was standing with everyone else, the next I was on he floor, and the Prince with the King less than a feet away.

My dress had rode up and my boots peeked out, caked with dry mud and grass.

The crowd gasped and some snickered. They began whispering and sent looks in my way. Jade and Kestrel were held back by some girls which I assumed to be Lily's groupies. Gosh, I could just punched them in the face.

I raised ny head to face the people I blocked. The king expression was unreadable. He stared at me. My eyes went to the prince, my eyes net his green ones. There was humour and shock in his eyes, with a slight compassion. It was him. The one from before. As if I was not humiliated enough.

Once again, Lily was smiling triumphantly at my humiliation. Everyone else just stared.

Okay, i need to get up now.

My hands on the floor, I tried to push myself up. To my dismay, it was not working. My feet would not budge. That only meant one thing... I must had injured myself. Even with healing powers, i don't see it happening anytime soon. I was helpless for the first time.

Then, i saw a movement behind the prince and king, then followed by footsteps. He crouched down by my side, and extended his right hand.

A smile graced his lips, and his eyes friendly. When I still sat there unmoving, he beckoned his head for me to grab his hand.

"Come on, I won't eat you alive." He whispered and teased.

I took his hand and he pulled me up back on my feet. But as my leg was not fully healed yet, I wobbled slightly and he secured my balance by pulling me flushed against his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slung one of my arm around his neck.

"I think she injured her leg." he turned to the king and prince. With a slight bow, he added, "I'll bring her to her chamber to her royal maid."

The king nodded. "Go ahead. And bring her the royal healer as well. You two may go now."

"Thank you your majesty." He bowed again and I nodded as a signal of gratitude since I could not courtesy.

OOO

I showed him the door of my room when we reached the hallway. Jeanne came out when he knocked on the door. She had a starstruck face when she saw him and a shock one when she saw me.

He explained things briefly to her and later gave her directions and sent her to get the healer.

I sneaked a look at my saviour. I still did not know his identity or post. Maybe he was a royal, maybe he was a knight, or maybe he was a guest as well but I doubt so. He knew this place too well to be s guest.

When we reached my bed, he helped me sit on the side of the bed. Crouching on the floor, his hands pushed the skirt of my dress up.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded in anger.

He just smirked. Chuckling he spoke, "I'm just planning to take off your boots and see where you injured yourself."

"Oh."

He then continued, pushing my skirt up slowly all the way to my knees.

I noticed, he was actually good looking. His features were sharp, lashes thick and dark, his fingers long and lean.

I saw his eyes looking up through his tousled raven hair. A blush crept onto my cheeks.

His fingers went ahead and unzipped my boots, revealing my feet underneath. On my right foot, there was a tinge of red on my ankle.

"You must had twisted it." He examined my foot.

I couldn't help but to deny the fact that his fingers feather light on my foot was nice.

Nonetheless, the close proximity between us was making me nervous.

That was a first for Jez Redfern.

_Oh gosh what is taking the healer so long__? _I thought.

"Erm, thank you for what you did." I said sincerely.

"That was nothing really. Besides, I find a girl wearing boots to a dance very..."

He was cut short when the doors flew open. Jeanne walked in with a middle aged woman. She was beautiful even at her age. I could tell that she was a witch. With her was another woman, also around that age, but she was a vampire.

"Zachary Blakewood, stop harassing the poor girl would you?" The vampire lady sighed and shook her head. There was a smile in her eyes.

He grinned. "I'm just getting things ready for you both."

His green eyes gleamed mischievously.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! C:


End file.
